Agnes: Daughter of ?
by FluffyEeyore24
Summary: When Agnes finds a dying demi-god on the streets, she rushes to help him. But what happens when he wakes up, babbling gibberish, and threatening to reveal her greatest secret if she doesn't help him? {REWRITE!}
1. Chapter One- I Find A Guy In An Alley

Chapter One- I Find A Guy In An Alley

My name is Agnes, and I'm a demi-god. Unfortunately, not many people can write that on a job application and still get hired. I'm no exception. I can feel the heat from the manager's glare as I stare blankly at the paper before me. He sighs and runs his fingers through the thin sheen of dark hair on his head.

Who wants to work in this stinky gas station anyways? The floors are stained a permanent yellow and the whole place smells like sour bleach. But I need the money. Having been homeless and on the run for three weeks, I could use a shower. And a soft bed, food, clean clothes . . . the manager sighs again and makes a show of looking at the cheap watch on his wrist. I'll just go to the library.

I can't help but notice the look of relief on his face as I slide the paper back across the grimy counter and leave. I manage to lift a Hershey's bar on the way out.

The New York Public Library is a rather intimidating place to be honest. The librarians give me some dirty looks as I pass by, but don't say anything. I hurry to the bathroom to, ah, clean up some. Unfortunately the little sinks don't allow for much but I get the grime off my face and brush my teeth. I look like an almost decent fifteen year old girl again. If you ignore the raggy clothes and tangled brown hair.

Now, you might be wondering, _But Agnes, don't demigods have dyslexia and can't read well?_ You'd be right. But I'd like to try and get as good at reading as I can anyways. That's one aspect of my life I can improve alittle.

I stick around till closing time. Today was a kids reading thing and they had some snacks left over. I talked one of the helpers into giving me them.

Dusk is falling and everything is bathed in a weird orange-grey hue. Blinking neon signs start to light up the streets and store windows. I'm walking down the cracked sidewalk, shovelling Goldfish into my mouth, when there's a strong breeze. The stench of a monster fills my nose. Ew.

I stop in my tracks and wait, quietly putting my snacks away. The wind shifts again, and it's suddenly much stronger, leading to an alley. I sneak to the corner of a crumbling building and glance down the dank space. It's dim, and there's a rusty dumpster pushed against one wall. Something large scuffles on the otherside of the dumpster. There's a thud, and a very human like groan.

A sort of moral obligation fills me as I set my backpack on the cracked ashpalt and draw my short sword. It's a weird combination of Celestial Bronze, Stygain Steel, and mortal iron. It's also the only proof my godly parent even knows I exist.

Emotional scarring asides, I start to sneak down the alley.

The shadows seem to grow darker before flashing back to normal. Deep, raspy laughter fills the air.

"Oh, no, demi-god filth, you're not going anywhere." Rumbles a deep voice. There's a weak thud and the monster laughs.

"You- you don't know who my father is," A watery voice threatens. "If you kill me, he'll make your time in the Underworld. . ."

I swear if this guys says _like hell _I might just leave him here.

"I don't care who your father is," laughs the monster.

I'm pressed against the oppisite side of the dumpster. The stench overwhelms me. Rotten fish and sour milkshakes do not mix well with the usual smell of a New York dumpster.

"I will kill you the same as any other."

That's when I leap over the dumpster, screaming. I plunge my sword into (hopefully) the monster's back. It roars in pain and claws wildly at me, trying to stand up. I yank out my sword and roll to the ground. A shadow looms over me and I look up to see an eight foot tall cyclops grinning menacingly,with an evil glint in its eye.

Moldy matts of hair hang from its scalp, and it's wearing a black trash bag toga. Is that Gucci? Where can I buy one?

A huddled lump of presumably a demi-god lies behind the cyclops. I gotta save that poor kid.

"Another snack!" The cyclops exclaims, lunging at me. I dodge to the left, but not fast enough. Its yellow finger nails scrapes at my clothes and comes away with a chunk of my jacket. I manage to cut the monster's leg before falling to the ground. That cyclops got more than my jacket. Blood drips to the ground and fire crackles up my side.

The cyclops grins feverishly when it sees my injury. It holds up the strip of my jacket, which is shiny with blood.

"What's this?" It asks, dangling the fabric gently between its thick fingers. "Just how mortal are you?"

I've gotten asked that question a lot in my life. I still don't the asnwer. I try to focus on the cyclop's large eye.

"Enough." I throw my sword, hilt over blade, into its chest.

The monster wails, clutching at the sword's hilt, sinking to its knees. "How- no-"

Its cries are cut short as it bursts into dust. A really large pile forms on the asphalt. Somebody needs to get a broom.

I limp over and sift through it to find my sword and jacket scrap. I clean my sword using the fabric and sheath it. I stuff the strip into my pocket with a sigh. Maybe I can sew it back on later.

A groan from besides the dumpster pulls me back into the moment. I shuffle to the person, clutching my side, and manage to drag them into the rapidly fading light.

It's a he, with black hair, eggshell white skin, sharp features, and looks to be about fourteen. As I check him for wounds I can't help but notice that he's wearing all black. That's so emo, dude.

A large gash runs down one leg. Dark circles are beneath his eyes and I swear he's getting paler by the second if that's possible.

"I'll be right back, ok?" I tell him, hardly waiting for an answer as I scramble to get my bag. I'm not sure that he heard me. I try to stop so fast that I actually slide into him when I return. My head is going fuzzy, ok?

"I'm so sorry!" I gasp. "But here, drink this."

I uncap my bottle of nectar and dribble the last of it into the boy's mouth. He seems to relax and his eyes fluter open. I toss the empty Coke bottle aside and pull out the ambrosia. Blood is pooled out around us, and, I'm no doctor, but I don't think he has much longer. I break off some for him and eat a whole piece myself. The taste of applesauce fills my mouth.

"There. Are you feeling any better?" I ask the kid.

HIs head rolls around, so I take that as a yes.

"Good. What's your name?"

HIs mouth moves, but I can't hear anything.

"What?" I ask, leaning in closer.

"Nico," He whispers.

"Oh cool. I'm Agnes. So, Nico, how about- whoa don't go to sleep on me!" I pat the kid's cheek until his eyes open again.

"Don't scare me like that," I chide.

Nico just rolls his eyes tiredly.

"Anyways, I know of this place we can go. It's like a camp or something for people. . . like us, ya know? I'm headed there myself."

"No. . . not there," He objects softly.

"Uh, yeah there. I don't exactly have a house."

"Please?" The kid begs. He looks so pitiful I feel kind of sorry for what I'm about to do. But I pretend to think things over.

"Alright, not there. I know of this other place we can go."

Nico actually looks kind of relieved. "Thanks. . . ." He passes out right there.

I jump back, shocked. I check for a pulse (there's still one thankfully) and his leg. The bleeding has stopped. That'sgood. I do feel kind of bad for lying, but if it's for his own good, is it still bad?

The Greeks were famous for philosophy, but I don't have time for that now.

I check myself. My own bleeding has stopped, but that leaves us with another problem. Look, there's no good way to say this, but my blood looks weird. Like, it's gold colored? And it always has been from the moment I was born in Ancient Greece. I also age oddly slow. I don't know how or why but it's a thing, so. . . yeah. . . .

I have to get rid of my soiled clothes. Or wash them out somehow. I look around and lo and behold I find a trash bag that caved in, forming a kind of bowl, full of water. The Fates have been looking out for me!

Quickly enough my clothes are clean and I look alright. Nico is s_till _asleep adn breathing.

I grab my bag, pick up the kid, and fish out a golden drachma from my pocket. Time for a taxi ride from three creepy old ladies.


	2. Chapter 2- I Get A Shower And More

Chapter Two- I Get A Shower And There's Screaming

I'm not to sure about this whole Camp Half-Blood thing, but wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll catch you up on what happened over the last hour.

After bailing out of the taxi with the three crazy old ladies (honestly, they should really get more than one eyeball to share) and ran up the hill that looks over I guess what is Camp Half-Blood. There was this weird magical border that I struggled through, but it's all good now.

There was different looking cabins sprawled out across the valley, a strawberry field, and an oversized big blue house. It looked pretty important, so that's where I drug Nico too.

I was greeted by this centaur, who I realized after an embarassingly long amount of time to be Chiron. He's a good buddy of mine- we go way back. He didn't look to happy when I brought a dying demigod to him. To say that Nico was in better shape then the last demigod I'd brought him was an understatement, so he should've been happier.

Anyway, some fauns carried Nico off on a stretcher and that left Chiron and I all alone. He led me into the house and offered me a drink, which I gladly took. He led me to a large living room that had some sofas, a large fireplace, with a stuffed leopard head over it. Cozy. Chiron's tail flicked nervously and he shifted his weight on all four of his horsey feet.

I sprawled out across the sofa rather dramatically and sipped my cup of tea.

"How ya been?" I asked innocently.

"You should know better then to show up here," Chiron chided quietly. He stood by the fire place, even though I could see he was already sweating. The warm light from the fire set his brown hair aglow and cast deep shadows on the rest of him.

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Look, buddy, I need a break. I stayed out of your hair for a century- isn't that long enough?"

"Dionysus won't be happy to see you."

I waved my hand dismissivily. "He's never happy."

"Why did you come?" Chiron studied my face carefully.

I looked around the room, trying to buy time. "That's a nice fireplace."

"Agnes!" Chiron rumbled, stamping a hoof against the wood floor.

"Alright I'll cut to the chase- I got lonely."

"Lonely?" Was that disbelief in the old guy's voice?

I take a long sip of my drink. "Monsters are great company and all, but there's nothing like talking to people who, you know, understand my particular situation."

Chiron sighs, understanding creeping into his eyes. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

I go quiet for a moment. "When are they going to let me in?" I ask quietly.

My eyes start to sting. Must be the tea I'm drinking.

"I don't know, Agnes. Maybe they'll send you on a quest-"

"Another quest?" I spit out. "I've gone on 389 of those. Zeus will never accept me. What's the point?"

"To show them you're worthy. Even if they never accept you, you can at least say you've tried," Chiron prompted.

"Yeah . . . I guess." Now it's my turn to sigh.

A mischevious gleam shines in Chiron's eyes. Or maybe it's just from the firelight. "You know that demigod you brought here?"

"Yeah. Nico, right?" I perk up at the mention of him.

"Mm-hmm. He's a son of Hades."

"Wow." Ok the black clothes and angry scowl made sense.

"Nico is a . . . different child. I haven't seen him for months, and, I worry for him. I know his father does no matter what Nico says. You would be doing a great favor for Hades if you looked out the boy," Chiron suggests.

"You want me to babysit?" i ask bluntly.

"Well, demigod-sit."

"I've done both before and let me tell you it's the same."

Chiron shrugs. "I won't argue. But my point is that you may gain favor with Hades is you look after his son. That's one less Olympian you would have to worry about."

I pretend to think things over. "I suppose I could make room in my very busy schedule."

Chiron smiles for the first time in 150 years. "Thank you, Agnes."

"Sure thing, old man." I am lucky to know a centaur like Chiron. I finish off my tea. "Say, you know where I could get a shower?"

There's this weird sound and at first I think there's like a low-flying aircraft or something but then I realize it's just Chiron laughing. I haven't heard that in 151 years. It's a nice sound and I wind up smiling.

"what?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing. I'll-"

Just then a camper runs in, out of breath. He tries to whisper something to Chiron, whose face goes slack.

"Travis and Connor did _what _to Clarisse?I'm sorry, Agnes, but I have to go. I'll send someone to show you around the place." Chiron explains hurridly, rushing out of the room with the camper close on his heels- or, hooves, I guess.

I nod and sit on the sofa patiently. That lasts for about twelve seconds. Soon I'm rumaging around the room and oh ho ho what do we have here? A whole package of Oreos? I start to help myself when a grumpy looking faun stomps in. He gasps when he sees me with five oreos stuffed in my mouth and three more between my fingers.

"No, no, no!" He shrieks, snatching away the package.

I try to protest but all that comes out are cookie crumbs.

The faun snorts in disgust. "Demigods," He mutters angrily, putting the delicious little cookies back where they belong like a responsible person.

"Anyway. Chiron said something about me having to show you to the showers, which I can see you definitly need." This faun has short-cropped black hair and brown eyes so big they look like a discus. Slight stature, and a reedy little voice. I already don't like him.

I swallow my mouthfull of Oreos and quickly stuff the rest in my pocket. "Yeah, but not as bad as you need an attitude check."

The faun seems taken aback. He grits his teeth and hisses, "Follow me."

So I do. Out the door and into the night. There's a tense silence between us. "I'm Agnes," I try.

He doesn't say anything.

"It's a beautiful evening."

That doesn't work either so I try to whistle a tune from the Middle Ages. Even back then it was considered extremely annoying. Finally the faun breaks.

"My name's Thomas!" He exclaims desperately. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"No. Only that you have a 'Kick Me' sign on your back."

Thomas makes an anguished wail and spins around, clawing at his red plaid shirt.

I can't help but laugh.

He stops mid-circle and glares at me. "There's no sign, is there?"

I shake my head and try to hold back my giggles.

Thomas's eye twitches and he stalks in a straight line away from me.

"Hey, Thomas-"

A whole swarm of demigods collide into the poor faun. I gasp as I watch Thomas get pulled along with the crowd, which is a group of obnoxious kids and teens, all yelling and jumping around, with Chiron trying to rein them in.

They continue on their warpath to a cabin that has a very angry brunette duct- taped to the side of it. I decide to head in the opposite direction. I'll just find the bathrooms by myself.

Instead I wind up next to a giant bonfire pit. Okay, then. I wander around the site and am about ot continue on my way when a voice calls out to me.

"Hey." It's warm and melodious, and coming from the pit. I inch back to see a girl dressed in rich hues of browns and reds perched on the edge with familiar rusty brown eyes.

"Hi. . . ?"

The girl pats a boulder next to her invitingly, but I just scoot closer, perfering to stand.

"What's your name?" She asks kindly.

"Agnes. Yours?"

The girl hesitates. "Oh, um, Hestia, goddess of the Hearth."

"I knew I knew you!" I exclaim, realizing too late that the sentence made no sense. I instantly plop down on the afore mentioned boulder. "How've you been? How's the fam? Any new drama I should know about? Is Apollo behaving himself?

Hestia just stares back at me, horrified.

"Dang, it's just been so long since we last saw each other." I shake my head as if remembering better times. "But how _are_ things going for you?"

"A- alright, I guess. You?

I shrug absently. "You know, just livin' the dream. So, what are you doing here?"

"I like this place. All the children make things so lively. It's a nice change of pace from Olympus." Hestia instantly grimaces

"Yeah? I'd never have known. Anyway, children are just such a blessing, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. What buisness brings you?" She asks politely.

"I've wanted to come here for quite some time now, and on my way over I found this dying demigod, Nico, and decided they probably have better healers here than I am."

"Oh! I know Nico! Is he ok?" Hestia asks, real concern wrinkling her face.

"Probably. He seems like a tough kid," I answer, carefully watching Hestia's face. "You know, I've even been given a mission to look after and protect him. It starts today."

"Really?" Hestia gasps.

I hum accordingly.

"Wow. Well. Duty calls! I must be on my way."

"Cool. Say hi to the family for me," I say, waving.

Hestia just gives a cheap smile before poofing into a swirl of smoke and embers. I cough and gag as the wind blows them directly into my face. Nice touch. Honestly, though, Hestia isn't that bad. She doesn't treat me like a total black sheep. Just a grey one.

I glance around the empty stands before leaving. Eventually I find a camper and summon enough courage to ask them where the bathrooms are. They gesture in a wide arc to the left. I thank them and head in that general direction. Soon enough I find the place.

There's toilet stalls lined against one wall, and sinks and showers crammed against the other. There's a shelf with folded bright orange shirts, assorted jeans, and a jumble of worn out shoes. There's no names, and the shirts look brand- new, so I take two of those and some cute looking sandals, and head to the showers.

Ok, there is honestly no word in the English language close to how good it feels to shower three weeks of grime and gunk off. As I use the rest of my shampoo the smell of green apples fills the little stall. My soap slips down the drain and I find out I'm out of conditioner. But, ya know what, nothing can dampen my mood now. I'm cleeeeeeaaannn!

I finger through my curly brown hair and stare at myself in the mirror. I'm the epitome of an Acient Greek. Slanting nose, round chin- if you look at a female statue from that time period 8/10 I look like her. But I have green eyes and ashy olive skin, which you can't really see on a marble bust.

My new outfit looks like this- neon orange camp shirt, a worn (but faithful) grey skirt, and those adorable brown sandals from earlier. I can hear you now- _but Agnes, how are you going to fight monsters in a skirt and sandals? _Look, the Greeks and Romans did that for centuries. Trust me when I say it works. Also old habits die hard. I keep my jacket but most everything else just goes in the trash.

With my hair clean, sword dangling by my side, and diginity back, I feel as if I could take on the world. I step out of the bathroom and into the fresh air and take a deep breath. The smell of warm strawberries and hay fills my nose. Chatter, sword fighting, and laughter floats through the air. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all.

Then I remember why I came here. Granted, I was going to come with or without Nico, but I should probably go check on the guy. He wasn't in such great shape the last time I saw him. I head to where Nico was carried off to. As I near the place I see the symbol of Apollo over the doorway. That's good. But what's not good is the sounds of Nico screaming. I break into a run and barge through the door.


End file.
